Birthday Sammiches
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson makes lunch for Greg on his birthday.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**And Happy Birthday Eric! :D**

**Since I wrote a story about Jackson's birthday, I think it's only fair to write something about Greg's. I wondered how Jackson might help his daddy celebrate his birthday, and this story popped into my head. Since I've mentioned in a couple of stories that Jackson likes to have lunch with his daddy, I thought it would be cool for father and son to have lunch together. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson Sanders stood at the kitchen counter humming a little song to himself as he made peanut butter sandwiches. He knew it was a big day, which is why he had bread, peanut butter, and jelly on the counter. He spread the peanut butter on the bread and sang a little song, "Today my daddy's birfday!"

Once peanut butter covered two entire pieces of bread - with grape jelly smeared in spots as well - Jackson put the sandwiches on a plate. Leaving the food on the counter, he carefully picked up the plate and carried it to his daddy's bedroom.

Since Greg usually worked nights, he was happy to sleep in and let his son play. As sunlight peeked through the blinds, he heard his bedroom door open. A soft smile came to his face. Even if he only got an hour or less of sleep, he loved seeing his son when he woke up.

Jackson set the plate on the nightstand and climbed onto the bed. Normally, he'd rub his father's shoulders to wake him up. But today, he climbed on top of his sleeping father's stomach.

"Happy birfday, daddy!"

Greg smiled and opened his eyes to find his son smiling widely. "Good morning to you too, Jacks."

Jackson giggled. "You gotta wake up, daddy. It your birfday!"

Sighing happily, Greg smiled at his beautiful, loving son. "Yeah, it is."

"Happy birfday, daddy!"

Greg smiled at his son, so thankful Jackson was with him and wanted to be the first to wish him a happy birthday. He had to admit, he couldn't wait to spend his first birthday as a dad. "Thank you, Jacks."

"You welcome, daddy!" Jackson smiled at his father. "Are you gunna hab a happy day?"

"You know what?" Greg asked as he sat up slowly. "I think this is going to be the best birthday I ever had. You know why?" Jackson shook his head and giggled. "Because this is the very first birthday I get to spend with you."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah! An' I get to spend it wif you!"

Greg smiled at his loving son. "I am so happy you're my son. I love you, Jacks."

"I love you, too, daddy!" Jackson leaned forward and hugged his father.

When he pulled away, Greg saw his t-shirt was smeared in peanut butter. He looked at his grinning son's hands. "By any chance, did you have peanut butter to eat?"

"Yeah!" Jackson happily said. "I made you lunch." He clambered off Greg and got the plate off the nightstand. "I made you a peanut butter sandwich for your birfday!"

Greg had to smile at his happy son. Looking at the sandwich with peanut butter and jelly dripping from the edges, Greg couldn't have been happier if it was a full-course dinner.

"Do you like it, daddy?" Jackson asked.

Greg sat up. "I like it. You want to help me eat it?"

Jackson giggled. "Okay."

Greg had to admit the sandwich was pretty good. Even if there was jelly seeping through the bread and every corner covered in peanut butter - to Greg, it was delicious.

"Daddy, do you want some chocolate milk?" Jackson asked as he ate some of the sandwich.

Smiling warmly at his son, Greg said, "How about we go get some?" He was ready to get something to drink with all the peanut butter that was on the sandwich.

Jackson jumped off the bed with Greg following close behind. As Greg walked into the kitchen, he sighed when he saw the bread, peanut butter, jelly and utensils that still littered the counter.

Jackson pulled open the refrigerator door and tried to lift the carton of chocolate milk out. Greg happily walked over to his son. "Can I help you with that?"

"Thank you, daddy," Jackson said with a smile. He was so happy his father loved the lunch he'd prepared. Greg took two cups from the cabinet and opened the carton.

"I get it, daddy!" Jackson said. His small hands took the carton and he climbed onto a small stepladder and poured chocolate milk into the cups, spilling a few drops onto the counter. Jackson smiled up at his father, proud of himself for preparing his father's birthday lunch. "I get it for you, daddy!"

Greg smiled, happy that his son was with him and touched that the little boy wanted to make everything just right for him. "Thank you, Jacks."

"You welcome." Jackson smiled and jumped down from the stepladder. "You come sit wif me, daddy!" Jackson patted one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

Greg happily sat down and he and his son enjoyed their sandwiches and chocolate milk. As he watched Jackson eat his sandwich and happily chat about what he wanted to do today, Greg marveled at his son. He never knew he could love anyone so much as Jackson.

"You know what, Jacks?" Greg asked. "Do you remember when I told you that you're the best gift I've ever gotten?"

"Yeah," Jackson said with a smile.

Greg looked into his son's beautiful face. "It's true. You are the most important thing in my whole life, and I love you very, very much."

For a little boy, Jackson had the biggest smile. "I love you very, very, very, very much, too!" Jackson leaned forward and gave his father a big hug.

"I love you, Jacks," Greg said, feeling more love than he ever imagined.

"I love you, too." When Jackson pulled away, he smiled at his father. "I did get you sumfin."

Greg's eyes widened. "You did?"

Jackson nodded and headed for the coffee table in the living room. He grabbed a piece of paper and happily rushed to his father. "Dis for you!"

Greg smiled as he took the drawing. He looked at the stick figures and colors his son had drawn and smiled.

Jackson pointed to the stick figures. "Dat me an' you," he explained. "An' dat's all da stuff we like to do. See?" He pointed to each color and figure he'd drawn. "Dat's us on a bug hunt an' dere's da butterfly. An' dat's us at da lab wif Uncle Nicky, Aunt Sara an' ebrybody,. An' dat's us at da park wif Sam an' Hank."

Greg smiled with love and pride as his son showed him everything on his drawing. Even though it was drawn by a four-year-old, to Greg, it was the most beautiful piece of art he'd ever seen.

Jackson pointed to another figure. "An' dat's Mama, because she likes to watch movies wif us an' she makes sure I eat broccoli...eben dough I fink it's icky. An' here's us at home wif Cubby!"

Greg smiled as he looked at the drawing his son made for him. Looking at the colors, shapes and figures, Greg realized how blessed he was to have his son. He never knew he could love anyone so much as the little boy sitting on his lap. And he knew Jackson loved him with all of his heart as well. As much as he wished he could have been with Jackson his whole life, he knew every day with his son was a gift and loved him with all his heart.

"This is so wonderful, Jacks," Greg said honestly. "I love this."

"Really?"

"Really," Greg said as he pulled Jackson into a hug. "You are a good artist, and a great son."

Jackson giggled. "You a great daddy!"

**The End.**


End file.
